Taking Things Easy
by TheResistance5
Summary: Princess Anna thought that her sister needs to get out there and enjoy the beautiful day. Of course, Queen Elsa can't just leave her duties alone can't she? (One-shot)


**Author's Note: ****Hello there guys! This is my first Frozen fan fiction. I'm terribly new at this, so forgive me if some characters are not themselves.**

**This just an appreciation and a big "I love you" shout out to our favorite sisters, Elsa and Anna. (Hey, I love them alright?) Honestly, their relationship and personalities changed my life in a good way. A very good way.**

**There are many versions of this, but they were all scrapped. Finally, I was able to write something suitable for them. Hope you'll like it and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. It belongs to Disney. Also, some scenes in here are just a little nod from the other fan fictions I read about them.**

* * *

Elsa let out a sigh of frustration as she gently placed the paper, that she signed earlier, on the pile. Today has been a very long day for her.

_Oh dear, how can I get this all done? _She asked herself and scans her study. She let out another sigh. This time, in despair.

She can't somehow decrease the population of a number of papers piled up on a numerous stacks. Moreover, according to Kai, she has to finish and sign them as soon as possible. Not that she complains though, but all she wanted is to go outside and have a little fun with her sister, since she gave a promise to Anna that she'll spend some time with her as soon as she get her work done. However, according to her so-called "working-senses", she'll never get all of these done today.

Elsa grabbed another paper on the pile and reads it. She felt a bit irritated as she continues to read the letter. _Not this again. _Ever since she cuts off all the ties in Weselton and in the Southern Isles, apology letters started flooding down in her study. At first, she understands why they are apologizing, but when she sends them a letter saying "I'll think about it.", they won't stop sending more letters to her.

As she finished reading the letter, she slowly freezes the paper. Honestly, their constant sending of apology letters are irritating her. Oh well, at least she can pour her irritation on the letter itself instead of freezing her study or Arendelle again. _I swear, one more letter and I'll be mad for sure._

"Elsa?"

Elsa stopped freezing the letter, for that voice caught her attention. She smiled. It was her sister. "Anna, I'm busy okay?"

She heard Anna let out a sigh of depression. "But Elsa," Anna said pleading her, as if she were a five-year-old again which made Elsa chuckled in delight. Oh how she missed her childhood. "It's such a beautiful day outside. You need to lighten up."

"Anna, I love to, but I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh come on Elsa, please?" Anna pleaded using her cutest tone as much as possible.

Elsa sighed. "No. Go away Anna. I'm busy here."

Anna was shocked hearing those three depressing words from Elsa. Is she shutting her out again? Would things go back the way before? Is she going to be all alone again? Anna shook her head at those negative thoughts. No, she knows Elsa is busy, but she wants to spend some time with her. Not that she's selfish and does not care about Elsa's feelings though, but in spite of Elsa's calm voice earlier, she knows that her sister is a bit irritated from working, which might lead to stress. Furthermore, she hates it when her sister is stress. She doesn't wanna see her stressed. All she wants is to see her sister happy.

Anna breathe in and let it all out. She hates to do this, but she has to. "Elsa, you know how I hate those three words."

"Go away Anna! I'm busy."

"I don't have to do this Elsa," Anna warned. "but you leave me no choice."

"Anna, I'm busy. Isn't that enough of a reason for you?" Elsa asked. She really hates saying those three words to her sister, but what else can she say? She is the Queen after all and she has to do her duties whether her sister likes it or not.

Elsa heard a lout bang and crash on her door. She stood up from her seat in surprise. "Anna, what are you—"

Anna, with the help of her martial arts* lessons from her tutor, broke the door with ease. The door fell in the ground, causing some papers to fall as well.

"Anna?!" Elsa asked sternly as she grabs the papers on the floor. Anna went over to her sister and helped as well. "You know I'm busy and look at what you did to my door!"

"Elsa, I'm sorry." Anna pleaded as she placed the papers on the pile. "What choice do I have? I don't have any powers to break the door so I just kicked it."

Elsa let out a loud groan. "Now I have to call someone to fix it." She respond and looks at Anna's legs. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hmm? Oh, no! Not at all Elsa. I mean, I broke your door with ease, so ah, yeah. Look, I'm sorry. I'll fix your door. I promise."

Elsa sighed in relief. Thank the Lord that her sister is not hurt. She may be aware that her sister is taking those so-called "Anti-Princess" lessons like *fencing or martial arts, but she's still worried about her safety. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Of course I am. I mean, I am the top student." Anna giggled awkwardly. She's proud that she's her tutor's top student in spite of her clumsiness. She then cleared her throat. "Anyway, Elsa, it's a beautiful day." She placed her arms on her sister's shoulders and smiled. "You should go out and have a little fun."

"Anna," Elsa removed her sister's hands on her shoulders and hold it. "You know I loved to, but like I said. I'm busy."

Anna pouted her lips. "So you froze that paper to pour all your stress in it?"

"Um... Yes.. I mean no... I mean the Weselton's apology letter is really annoying and I froze it. Wait, what?" Elsa face-palmed. This is not going so well. She got her sister's fast-talking awkward excuse! Great, just great. Now she's the awkward one and her sister is the graceful one. How ironic.

Anna giggled at her sister. Who knew she can be this awkward? "Look Elsa, just take it easy for today. I hate it when you're stressed. Besides, I cancelled all my lessons and things-to-do today just so we can enjoy the rest of the day."

Elsa removed her hand on her face. She did that for her? Regardless of their opposite personalities, she's very blessed she to have Anna as her sister and best friend.

"So... Come on!" Anna said excitedly as she grabs her sister's hand and drags her outside of her study.

"But Anna, what about my work?"

"Elsa, I'm sure they'll understand it. Besides, they need to know that your work is making you stressed and irritated. I'm sure they don't mind if you take the day off."

Elsa chuckled at her sister's response. She's right about those. Everyone needs a rest even herself. Besides, she's looking forward to take the day off and luckily, her sister made that happen. "Okay then. You lead the way."

Anna let out a soft giggle. "Aye, captain Elsa!" She said and picked up her pace. "Hope you don't mind me going too fast."

It's now her turn to giggle. "Not at all, first mate Anna." She responds as she recalls their childhood. With Anna calling her "Captain Elsa", it reminds her of those days where they one time played as Pirates. However, instead of waters and boats made of cardboard boxes, they remake those things with snow and ice with the help of Elsa's ice powers after discovering them. It was fun and memorable for the sisters. "By the way, where are we going?"

Anna planted a small smirk on her lips. "Just wait and see. It's a surprise."

**...**

The sisters went down the great hall and passed through the maids with Elsa telling them that "she'll do her work the next day" which they nodded in approval. After all, they enjoyed seeing the sisters having fun and smiling.

The sisters stopped when they reached the castle stables. Anna removed her hand on her sister to get her horse leaving Elsa wondering why her sister dragged her here. She thought that they were gonna ice-skate since Anna now knows how to and can handle herself. Now, she has no idea where are they going.

"Ready?" Anna, who's now on her horse, let out her hand to Elsa. Despite that Elsa has a bit of a problem when it comes riding to horses, she didn't hesitate to grab her sister's hand and sat on the horse. "*Arild?" Anna asked, patting the horse's neck. Arild looked at his rider. "Take it easy okay? Elsa has a thing with horses."

Elsa trusts her sister no doubt, but she still held on her sister's stomach tightly just so she won't fall.

Arild now takes the sisters somewhere outside of Arendelle. Despite riding a horse, Elsa enjoyed it as she and her sister watch the forest trees and its animals in awe. Elsa and Anna loves winter no doubt, but spring is wonderful as well. Its beauty is mesmerizing.

"Care to tell me where we're going now?" Elsa asked, now comfortable at riding a horse.

"I told you Elsa, it's a surprise. Just wait and see. Oh, and you need to cover your eyes as well. No peeking!"

Elsa sport her right eyebrow and did what Anna told her. She covered her eyes and did not dare to peek despite that she hates to miss spring's beauty. "Okay, my eyes are closed."

Anna told Arild to stop and removed her hand on its reins. She went down and helped Elsa went down as well. "Okay, only a few more steps Elsa."

Elsa nodded as she let her sister guide her. After taking a few steps on the grassy ground, they stopped walking. "Now?"

Anna smiled with excitement. "Okay, now."

Elsa removed her hand on her eye. Seeing the view, she was very amazed at the sight. It feels like you are not somewhere in the forest. There is a lake and the ground, there may be grass in it but it's filled with amazing wild flowers growing on it. However, what really amazed Elsa is the way the lake's water reflect the sun's ray. It's like someone threw too much diamond or any piece of jewelry into the water which captures the sun's ray perfectly. Elsa could not believe that a place like this existed somewhere close to Arendelle. "Wow, Anna... It's..."

Anna giggled at her sister's reaction. She knew that she'll love it. "It's amazing right?"

Elsa nodded in awe. "Yes, yes it is. I love it. Who knew that a place like this existed? How did you find this?"

"Well," Anna bit her lip. "It's a long story. You see, after Kristoff and I visited his family, I got lost and—"

Elsa shook her head. "Wait what? You got lost and Kristoff let you?"

"Hold on Elsa," Anna grabbed Elsa's hand to calm her before she started freezing the beautiful scenery. "It wasn't his fault. I was exploring and I didn't know I got lost and well... I found this. Don't worry, Kristoff found me."

Elsa looked at her sister softly. She believes her story, but how come Kristoff hasn't told her about this? Looks like she needs to have a little talk with Anna's boyfriend. "Okay then, but I still need to talk to Kristoff."

Anna pouted at her sister. "Elsa, I brought you here to lessen your stress. If I were you, we would start having fun now."

Elsa giggled and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

Anna knows that her sister is planning something and decided to run away from her. With a smile on her face, she yelled "Oh no you don't!"

Elsa's giggle turned into laughter. "Oh no," She said playfully and runs after Anna. "I'm not gonna let you escape this time Anna!"

Anna stuck out her tongue like a kid and runs faster. "Don't even think about it Elsa!"

Elsa laughed and froze Anna's path to keep her from running.

"Whoa!" Despite that Anna now knows how to skate, she can't walk on ice without her ice-skates on, so she stopped running and face her sister with a big pout on her face. "Hey! No ice powers!"

Elsa quickly stops besides her sister, before she runs away, and gave her tickle on her waist. Anna laughed as Elsa tickles her more. "No one escapes the Snow Queen and you know that!"

"Yes, yes I know... Please.. stop.. Elsa! T-That tickles..." Anna said between laughs and quickly threw her arms and hugged Elsa to prevent her from tickling. However, as Elsa's smirk appears, she continues tickling Anna, this time, on her neck. Anna laughed harder which caused them to fall on the grass, laughing. The sisters continue laughing as they enjoy each other's company until Elsa said something.

"You think a hug can stop me?"

"I thought it will." Anna said as she subside her laughter. "Now, maybe it's my turn for revenge." She smirked and went closer to Elsa.

Elsa knows that Anna's "revenge" is not going to be good. She tries to stand up and run away, but Anna already grabbed arm and drags her to the lake. She tries to removed Anna's grip but it was too strong. She didn't mind her strong grip though. In fact, she was proud of it. This just proves that her sister is far from weak and a very strong woman.

"Get ready to be wet!"

Elsa went out of her trance when she realized that Anna dragged her into the water. "Anna?! What the—" she was interrupted when Anna did a cannon ball and wet her hair. "Anna, we don't have any extra clothes."

"Don't worry, I brought some. They're just towels and our dresses will dry when we get out of the water. Besides, I know the cold never bothered us." Anna pointed at Arild, who is eating the grass on the ground, and splashed some water on Elsa.

Elsa laughed and splashed back. The sisters continued to play, swim and laugh in the water until they got tired. Anna quickly went on Arild and grabbed the towels on her bag. She gave a towel to Elsa and they wrapped the towels around their body.

Elsa went closer to Anna and without hesitation, she hugged her. Despite being wet, Anna returned the hug. "You know, I'm not that stressed anymore."

Anna giggled. Her plan worked! She's glad that her sister liked it. "I knew it would."

"Thank you."

Anna smiled. "You're welcome."

After a moment of silence around each other's arm and let go of each other.

"So..." Anna started. "Do you wanna watch the sunset together?"

Elsa eagerly nodded and the sisters sat on the grassy plain to watch the sunset. "You know, I still need to talk to Kristoff."

"Elsa! I can't believe you're still not over it."

Elsa laughed at Anna's childish squabble, but Anna doesn't mind though. She knows her sister is just trying to protect her and that's okay.

At end of the day, the sisters didn't regret anything. There may be some tasks left in the castle for them to finish and it might take most of their time, but despite that, they will always have time for each other.

* * *

***I find it cool, if Anna has fencing and martial arts lessons. She is daring after all and she's not your typical princess.**

***Since the name of Anna's horse is unknown, I decided to call him Arild. Arild is a Norwegian name which means "battle commander" based on the website I've found.**

**I know, it's not one of the best, but I hope you like. Have a great day!**

**Out, peace!**


End file.
